Summer Disaster
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: terrible title i know. and im so sorry that the ending is sort of...quick but please give this story a chance..Kurt ends up losing his shorts..if that grabs your attention.


**hello fanfiction adicts! i finally got some kind of idea. now its alittle odd and stuff because i wrote it when i couldnt sleep. i tried and i hope you guys dont think its too bad but i do want to know what you guys think alright?**

**i do not own glee or anyone from glee.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt! Come in the water. It isn't that bad!" Finn waved to his little brother from the middle of the lake. The whole New Directions gang decided to head off to Pucks cabin during the summer. Kurt protested against the idea until Blaine offered for himself to tag along. Blaine was out in the water as well with Finn, splashing around and laughing. The ND girls all sat on the dock, minus Santana and Britney who were in the sun chairs catching their summer tans. Kurt looked over at the girls and glared at the two. Kurt's skin is way too sensitive to get a tan. He would burn up and end up looking like a red pepper. He has to deal with caking on sunscreen just to ignore being burnt.

Blaine screams at Kurt and waves his arms frantically. "Come on Kurt! Don't be a party pooper!" Kurt groaned and looked down at his pale chest, not noticing Puck walking towards him with a sneaky grin. "Hey dude. Can we talk? I kind of have some girl problems going on." Puck through his arm over Kurt's shoulders and started pulling him along towards the dock. "You're actually having girl problems? Who is it now? Santana? Because she is off limits and you know she is all for Britney." Puck stopped at the edge of the dock and gave Kurt a cheeky grin. " Of course i know. It's just... GOT YA!" Puck pushed Kurt into the water and all the girls screamed when water splashed back at them. Kurt struggled to surface for air. He finally popped out of the water gasping and coughing. Once he got all the air he needed and started to tread water, he looked up at Puck who was laughing his ass off. Kurt's face turned bright red from embarrassment and anger.

" WHAT THE FUCK PUCK! WHAT IF I FUCKING DROWNED AND I DIED HUH? THEN WHAT WOULD OF YOU DONE? OR HOW WOULD YOU OF FELT IF YOU KNEW IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I DIED?" Kurt kept yelling at Puck but didn't notice some of the girls giggling. Puck had a smirk on his face and kept his eyes on Kurt. Mike and Rory stopped there game of Frisbee and looked over into the water to see what the whole commotion was. Blaine swam over to Kurt and tapped his shoulder. Kurt turned around and screamed, almost breaking Blaine's eardrum. " WHAT THE FUCK NOW!" Kurt blushed when he noticed he just yelled at his own boyfriend. Blaine scratched the back of his neck and laughed a little. "Uh..Kurt. I don't think your shorts are still on your body." Blaine pointed behind Kurt and he could see about 20 feet away, his brown and blue swimming trunks were floating freely amongst the waves. Kurt's eyes widened and looked around at everyone who were all laughing. His face turned into a deep shade of red and he began to swim back to the dock.

Kurt reached up and grabbed the edge of the dock and pulled himself up. He stood up from where he was and looked around frantically, seeing the girls with wide eyes looking at his junk. Puck was on his back laughing up a storm while Finn and Blaine awkwardly swam back to the dock. Tears started to fall form Kurt's eyes as he started to run back to the cabin naked. he ran up into the porch and passed Artie and Sam who were in the middle of playing a game of checkers. Sam looked over at the flash of somebody running by and his jaw dropped. Artie leaned forward out of his wheel chair to see what was going on but failed to do so. "What up with that guy?" Sam turned his head and Artie could see the blush slowly creeping on Sam's face. "I think that was Kurt. Naked." Artie just nodded his head and picked up a checker piece. He jumped over 3 of Sam's pieces. Sam looked down at the game board and slammed his head down on the table. "Why did i even agree to play this.." he mumbled softly. Artie chuckled and looked at his friend who knows he has been defeated.

* * *

Kurt sat down on the couch near the fire place with a cup of sprite in his hand. Blaine was sitting next to him with a beer in his head. Everyone else was sprawled out on the floor drinking up the beer Puck had stocked for his cabin. Kurt didn't want to drink at all. He didn't want more embarassing memories to happen on his _awesome _summer trip. He sipped some of his drink and looked over at his boyfriend who was having a very active conversation with Puck. he sighed and looked down into his cup. Rachel whispered something to Tina and soon after that all the girls looked up at Kurt. They didn't look at his face, but decided to look at his lap. Kurt blushed and glared down at the girls. Santana caught the look and smirked.

"Getting mad Kurt? the girls just want to see what your packing."

Kurts eyes grew wide and he stood up from where he sat and walked off into the other room. Blaine leaned forward and smiled at the girls. "Dont mind him. He is too scared to show off his 9 inch cock."

"IT IS NOT NINE INCHES BLAINE!"

"i beg to differ..."

_okay im soo sorry that it ended like this. i know it isnt much but since my mother died my family watches me like a hawk. if they didnt i wouldve wrote a whole dirty section here..but since i cant...NEXT TIME i promise. my next story will be my attempt of smut. hopfully i will get to write that tomorrow..or when i get my own laptop anyways...please tell me what you thought..and once again im sorry for the rude ending.._


End file.
